your call
by misterDee
Summary: apakah yang sebenarnya teradi pada Kim Jaejoong/ kenapa ia tidak memberi kabar pada Yunhonya. apakah ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho?/ apakah usaha Yunho akan berhasil?"Yun.. sebenarnya aku..."/Yunjae fanfic, song fic. BL. DLDR! im a newbie.
1. Chapter 1

_**"YOUR CALL"**_

**Han HyunRi**

**present**

**l**

**l **

**~^YunJae^~**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, and other.

Disclaimer : all cast in this story isn't mine. But the story really is MINE.

**WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), song fic, DONT LIKE DONT READ, please^^**

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya, dan masih butuh bantuannya ^_^

Kalo banyak kesalahan mohon diingatkan ya! Ini murni pemikiran saya dan apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic lain harap dimaklumi itu kekurangan saya. Sekali lagi saya jelaskan ini adalah song fic, saya mengambil lagu **Secondhand serenade yang berjudul Your call**.

"**ANDA SOPAN KAMIPUN SEGAN"**

Happy reading^^

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**chapter 1**

**:**

**"..Waiting for your call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice.."**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ayolah jae, angkat panggilanku. Sekarang kau sedang dimana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau ingin menghindariku, ku mohon jae, jangan seperti ini. Cepat angkat teleponku, ayolah Jae" Monolog seorang namja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan mobil mewahnya terlihat sangat gelisah dengan memegang telepon genggamnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang spesial di hidupnya pastinya, ya siapa lagi orang yang masuk akal kalau bukan sang kekasih hati. Sungguh kekasih yang tak kunjung menjawab telepon dari sang namja tampan tersebut tak urung membuat kekasihnya terlihat kacau walaupun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. dengan jelas raut kesal, sedih, dan juga putus asa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Aisshhh... Dimana kau sekarang Kim Jaejoong!" Gumaman yang terlihat seperti teriakan frustasi dari seorang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho. Ya seorang Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih namun malah kegagalan yang ia peroleh saat menghubungi sang kekasih yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selama hampir 3 tahun ini di pacarinya, disayanginya sepenuh hati, namun tak kunjung Juga mengangkat teleponnya. Sepertinya kesabarannya mulai habis, ia tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong-nya tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Seakan hilang tanpa memberikan kabar sedikitpun. "Ku mohon Jae, jangan melakukan ini padaku. Tahukah kau bahwa ku sangat mencintaimu, sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya dengan benar, tapi tidak dengan satu hal ini. Di sini Jae, terasa sesak juga sakit, kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberi tahu apapun padaku, kau mengabaikan semua pesanku juga panggilanku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau aktifkan ponselmu? Tak tahukah kau itu sangat menyesakkan disini Jae!" Teriakannya, dengan tetap meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya. Emosinya sudah Tak terbendung lagi, setitik kristal bening lolos disudut kedua mata musangnya yang tajam. Tubuh kekar dengan kulit coklat exotic menambah kesan manlynya itu kini terlihat rapuh. Sangat rapuh tanpa kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat ia merenung ponselnya berbunyi, dengan harap-harap cemas itu adalah panggilan dari Jaejoongnya, namun helaan nafas kecewa yang terdengar. Ternyata adalah panggilan dari temannya Park Yoochun. "Yoboseyo Yoochun-ah, ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku?" jawab Yunho yang mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin agar temannya yang satu ini tidak menanyai hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Sang penelpon mengernyitkan dahinya, namun tak lama kemudian ia menjawab telponnya yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin seolah tak ada apa-apa "yoboseyo Jung, dimana kau sekarang? Cepat pulang dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Tidak ada penolakan, jika tidak jangan harap aku akan menjadi temanmu lagi" pip.

Jung Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian rasa kesalnya membuncah tiba-tiba " yaa! Jidat, seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku, memang siapa kau! juga tadi kau bilang tidak mau jadi temanku? Ck yang benar saja, jangan terlalu bangga kau park jidat" dengan rasa kesal Yunho akhirnya kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, 'apakah aku tidak pandai berbohong? Jelas saja tidak pabbo, buktinya si jidat itu tahu ada yang berbeda denganmu' monolog Yunho yang berbicara sendiri, membuat pertanyaan sendiri dan juga dijawabnya sendiri. 'bagaimanapun keadaanku, kau selalu mengetahuiku chun-ah, gomawo kau memang temanku' batin Yunho dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

**"..listening to the song we used to sing, in the car, do you remember butterfly, early summer, it's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet. Like when we would meet.."**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Karena merasa sepi disaat menetir sendiri dan juga suasana hati yang kurang baik, seperti biasa Jung Yunho menghidupkan pemutar Mp3 didalam mobilnya, menekan tombol play ada disudut pemutar tersebut dan tanpa diduga olehnya lagu yang terputar didalamnya adalah lagu yang ia sukai, lagu yang menjadi favoritnya bersama Jaejoong, lagu barat yang berjudul **Your call yang dibawakan oleh Secondhand serenade**. ia kembali merasakan sesak dihati yang melandanya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sanggup, kali ini rasanya belipat ganda dari yang sebelumnya, karena setiap rangkaian lirik dalam alunan melodi tersebut mengingatkannya betapa sukanya Jaejoongnya dengan lagu tersebut. Bukan suara nyanyian yang didengarnya, seakan terngiang dan hanya suara merdu Jaejoonglah yang menyeruak di gendang telinganya. 'Maaf jae, aku belum siap untuk merasakan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini, jeongmal mianhae' klik. Suara uluran tangan yang menekan tombol off pada pemutar tersebut. Seketika hening kembali menyapa mata musangnya yang tak terhenti lagi oleh aliran bening-bening Kristal yang menerobos keluar.

.

..

...

...

...

Tak terasa setengah jam perjalanan, ia sudah memasuki halaman rumah mewahnya yang berada di kota Seoul, kawasan perumahan elite yang sudah pasti kalangan ataslah yang menghuninya. Setelah selesai memparkirkan mobilnya, Yunho bergegas turun dan memasuki rumahnya "krieeett, aku pulang. Blamm! " 'dia sudah pulang, akhirnya. Lihatlah dirimu Jung Yunho. Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu' batin seseorang dengan tatapan ibanya, yang tak lain adalah temannya, Park Yoochun.

"Selamat datang Tuan Jung, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku merindukanmu" sapa Yoochun membuat suasana se ceria mungkin, tapi yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gumaman kecil.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yumho bingung dengan wajah seolah olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"yaa! Bukankah tadi aku yang menyuruhmu pulang Yunho-ah? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak jeniusmu itu?" maki Yoochun yang tak terima karena dilupakan janjinya dengan Yunho. Janji? Bisakah disebut janji omongan yang berkesan memaksa dari Yoochun yang ada di telepon tadi? Anggap saja seperti itu.

"Kim Jaejoong" jawab Yunho singkat namun mampu langsung membuat mimik wajah seorang Park Yoochun berubah seketika.

ketika Yoochun hendak berucap, dengan cepat dipotong oleh Yunho yang seolah-olah bosan dengan suara namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai cassanova tersebut.

"baiklah jidat, tunggulah aku disini, eh ani. Terserahmu mau menungguku dimana asal jangan dikamarku, karena aku ingin membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Dan barulah aku akan cerita kepadamu." Ucap Yunho dengan santainya yang terlihat acuh dan lebih mementingkan jalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya daripada namja yang sudah menahan rasa kesalnya yang memuncak.

" Ya! Jangan asal memanggil namja tampan sepertiku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu. Dan satu lagi, di kamarmu? Cihh dasar namja gila, akan runtuh gelarku nanti, jaga ucapanmu Jung Yungho" balas Yoochun yang dibuat dengan ekspresi sekesal mungkin. 'kau memang pandai untuk merubah ekspresimu yang acuh dan sifat dinginmu walaupun disaat yang bersamaan hatimu hancur terhadap orang lain, tapi tidak denganku Yunho-ah' batinnya.

Akhirnya Yoochun menunggu Yunho di ruang tv dan menonton tv demi menemani rasa bosannya. Merasa tidak enak? Atau lancang? Tentu tidak. Yoochun adalah teman Yunho dari mereka balita hingga mereka kuliah seperti sekarang ini dan kedua orang tua Yunho pun menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri begitupun sebaliknya ketika Yunho berada di rumah keluarga Park. Jadi hal tersebut sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa tentunya.

Selang setengah jam kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Berencana menemui sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"apakah terlalu lama kau menungguku Park?"

"Iya atau tidak apa pedulimu Jung" sahutnya ketus.

"hehee mianhae, kalau membuatmu menunggu. Baiklah ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Yunho yang memasang senyuman se natural mungkin.

"gwenchana Yun, aku tahu kapasitas otakku dibawahmu, jadi jangan bodohi aku dengan senyumanmu yang bodoh itu" sahut Yoochun dengan santai namun tetap disertai penuh makna dalam setiap kata-katanya. Benar saja, senyuman yang dibangun mati-matian oleh Yunho langsung runtuh tergantikan dengan tatapan kosongnya, seperti banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu"

"sebenarnya aku..." ucap Yunho sambil memulai membicarakan masalahnya kepada Yoochun.

In the other side~~

Terlihat namja cantik sedang terduduk di kursi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan memandang lurus ke luar jendela dengan tatapan - bulir bening yang kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"hiks..Yunho-ah, hiks..hiks jeongmal mianhae" lirihnya dengan gerakan tangan menutupi wajahnya spontan membuat matanya tertutup tetapi tidak dengan aliran disudut matanya yang semakin deras mengeluarkan bening-bening kristalnya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**TBC **

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

Yah, maaf kalo saya potong disitu. Biar keliatan seru gitu wkwkwkw~

Untuk chap depan(kalo ada yang mau lanjut sih) menceritakan flashbacknya Jae, bocorannya, para readers semua minta siapa cast yang cocok jadi mantannya Jae? XD

Balas kotak review yaya?*_*

Baiklah cukup sekian dulu,

~~~See you~~~


	2. Final chap : to tell you that i love you

**Han HyunRi**

**present**

**l**

**l **

**~^YunJae^~**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, and other.

Disclaimer : all cast in this story isn't mine. But the story really is MINE.

**WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), song fic, DONT LIKE DONT READ, please^^**

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya, dan masih butuh bantuannya ^_^

Kalo banyak kesalahan mohon diingatkan ya! Ini murni pemikiran saya dan apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic lain harap dimaklumi itu kekurangan saya. Sekali lagi saya jelaskan ini adalah song fic, saya mengambil lagu **Secondhand serenade yang berjudul Your call**.

"**ANDA SOPAN KAMIPUN SEGAN"**

Happy reading^^

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Tanpa berniat mengubah posisi duduknya, Jaejoong tengah membalikkan tubuh rampingnya ke ranjang queen size miliknya untuk sekedar memeriksa panggilan dan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Mata doenya memandang sendu nama yang tertera di ponsel nya 'Jung Yunho' gumamnya pelan. Tak elak puluhan pesan juga panggilan dari kekasihnya itu memenuhi ponselnya, membuat ringtonenya berdering berulang-ulang. Bukan tak mau membalas pesan atau menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya, hanya saja ia belum siap. Belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, tentang masa lalunya yang berawal keindahan dan berujung kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia terlalu takut Yunhonya akan meninggalkannya. Yang membuatnya takut, hingga mengalami trauma yang berkepanjangan. Hingga saat ini, rasa itu sering menyeruak tiba-tiba membuatnya sakit, lelah, rasa takut kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dering ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Secepat kilat ia menggapai ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari sahabatnya, Kim Junsu

From : Su-ie

"Joongie, apakah kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah tadi?"

To : Su-ie

"Aniya. Aku hanya sedang lelah, sedikit pusing."

` Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Umma Kim menceritakan sepintas keadaan putra semata wayangnya tersebut kepada Junsu. Alhasil setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya Junsu datang kerumahnya.

Kurang lebih memakan waktu dua puluh menit perjalanan dari arah kampus mereka di ShinKi university ke rumah Jaejoong. Sesampainya dirumah keluarga Kim, Junsu disambut langsung oleh Umma Kim yang kebetulan ada dirumah.

Tok..tok..tok "Annyeong.. " Suara namja imut tersebut sambil mengetuk pintu.

Krieett.. "Annyeong Junsu-ah, ah akhirnya kau datang juga" sambut Umma Kim ramah.

"Ahh nde ahjumma". "Su-ie langsung saja masuk ke kamar Joongie ne, Jumma khawatir dengan keadaannya " tanpa berlama-lama Junsu langsung menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Tok..tok mengetuk pintu sekilas, namun tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, pemilik lengkingan suara bak lumba-lumba itu langsung memasuki kamar namja cantik berbibir plum berwarna semerah cherry itu. "Joongie ah, waeyo?" Sontak sang pemilik kamar kaget dan berdiri" ya! Sejak kapan kau ada dikamarku Su-ie?" Sahut lantang Jaejoong yang tak peduli dengan pertanyaan namja yang ada di depannya itu. "Tsk. Tadi Jumma menelponku, katanya kau dalam keadaan yang buruk, setelah kulihat memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jumma. Kau terlihat sangat buruk Joongie ah" ucap Junsu. "Memangnya ada masalah apa denganmu? Apa ada kaitannya dengan kekasihmu Jung itu?" Lanjut Junsu.

Sejenak Jaejoong merenung, memasang kembali tatapan kosongnya yang dibalas tatapan iba sang sahabat. Jaejoong sepertinya akan mulai cerita, Junsu siap mendengarkan "pernah ku menceritakan kisah masa laluku padamu bukan? Hingga membuatku trauma yang begitu mendalam. Dan sekarang seakan rasa itu muncul kembali setelah lama menghilang, dan kini aku tengah merasakannya lewat Yunho, Su-ie" pandangannya tetap lurus, tatapan kosong. Dan benar saja, kalimat itulah yang ia gunakan sebagai pembuka pada perbincangan keduanya. Perlahan Junsu berbicara dengan hati-hati ketara sekali takut salah-salah dalam ucapannya"A-apa ini ada k-kaitannya dengan Ch-Choi Siwon?" Entah benar atau tidak, tapi perlahan mata doe itu berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan kembali bulir-bulir beningnya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya tersebut, Junsu langsung mendekat dan menenangkan Jaejoong yang rapuh dan mulai terisak. "Hiks..hiks.. Bagaimana ini Su-ie? Yunho hiks.. Akan melanjutkan kuliah bisnisnya di London, hiks aku mencintainya, dia sudah berhasil mengambil setengah dari hidupku, hiks..hiks aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak sanggup Su-ie" Junsu yang mulai mengerti permasalahannya hanya berusaha menenangkan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri. Mungkin jika orang lain yang tak mengenal Kim Jaejoong akan berfikir dan menyimpulkan bahwa alasan itu hanya alasan mengada-ada, dan terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang terdekat Jaejoong yang mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang di alami namja cantik pemilik doe eyes tersebut.

**~~Flashback~~**

Kim Jaejoong terlahir sebagai bayi yang mendekati kesempurnaan. tidak cacat sedikitpun baik fisik maupun psikisnya, ia terlahir dengan normal seperti layaknya bayi pada umumnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang ceria yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ia tumbuh dilingkungan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi suatu ketika ada yang tidak biasa pada diri Jaejoong, dia terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Mulai dari sifat hingga tingkah lakunya. Itu semua berawal dari halmoni yang sangat disayanginya meninggal akibat sakit jantung yang sudah lama di deritanya. Semenjak itu Jaejoong terlihat depresi berat, hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya begitu cemas terhadap anak tunggalnya. Akhirnya Appa dan Umma Kim membawanya ke dokter spesialis, dokter yang menangani tentang psikis seseorang. Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya ditarik kesimpulan bahwa ternyata tanpa diduga Jaejoong mengalami **'sindrom tidak bisa jauh dari orang-orang tersayangnya'**(mian, saya udah cari-cari tapi gaketemu nama medisnya. kalo di Indonesia sih disebut sindrom nelangsa^^) yang menyebabkannya tak bisa ditinggal jauh oleh orang tersayangnya. Keluarga Kim terlihat sedih akan apa yang dialami Jaejoong. Apalagi Umma Kim yang teramat menyayanginya, sangat merasa terpukul. Akhirnya setelah konsultasi beberapa saat, dokter menyarankan agar Kim Jaejoong mengubah kebiasaan-kebiasaan tergantung pada orang lain, memang sulit, tapi apa boleh buat. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang Appa Kim menyekolahkan Jaejoong dirumah atau homeschooling, bukan tanpa alasan. Ya, demi kebaikan Jaejoong, semakin sedikit ia berinteraksi dengan orang luar, semakin sedikit pula perasaan sayang yang muncul terhadap orang lain juga. Walaupun itu bukan perkara mudah, tapi setidaknya bisa membantu psikis Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, sudah 3 bulan Jaejoong menjalani homeschoolingnya. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada dirinya, ia tetap sering melamun dan pemurung walau kadang ada sifat manjanya dan cerianya. Dan pada suatu ketika, Keluarga Kim kedatangan oleh seorang teman karib Appa Kim yang menetap kembali di Korea setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Amerika. Mereka mempunyai anak yang sepantaran, umur Jaejoong tidak jauh berbeda dengan umur Siwon. Ya, anak sahabat karib Appa Kim. Choi Siwon adalah namja tampan dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat menawan saat ia tersenyum ditambah dengan tubuh kekarnya yang melengkapi kesempurnaannya. Disaat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia merasa tertarik dengan namja cantik tersebut dan ia mencoba mendekatinya, namun malangnya ia tak mendapat respon seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Namun ia tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia terus mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya disuatu malam ketika acara makan malam bersama, ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbincang-bincang. "Jae, kenapa setiap hari kau terlihat murung?" Tanyanya yang kemudian disambut Jaejoong "tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing" jawabnya dingin. Namun tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mendekati Jaejoong, "baiklah. Anggap saja aku bukan orang asing, mudahkan?" Lanjut Siwon santai. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya Siwon menarik tangan kirinya. "Aku menyukaimu Jae, kumohon. Aku akan menyayangimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" timpal Siwon. "Jangan mengucap janji selamanya jika kau belum tentu bisa menepatinya" akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang duduk termenung. Tapi lambat laun entah mengapa Jaejoong mulai menyukai Siwon, tapi ia menepis jauh rasa itu. "Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, jika kubiarkan rasa ini tumbuh, ini akan menyiksaku sendiri. Dan memperparah keadaanku" guman Jaejoong disela-sela lamunannya. Disadari atau tidak, Jaejoong telah mengerti dengan keadaannya, dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, Jaejoong telah dikalahkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ia mulai menyayangi namja berlesung pipi tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan sayangnya pada Siwon. Pada malam harinya tidak disangka Siwon datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim, hal itu membuat Jaejoong senang sekali. Entak kenapa rasanya seperti Jaejoong yang berpredikat namja ceria dengan penuh kasih sayang seakan kembali lagi. Hal itu membuat Umma Kim bahagia karena keadaan anaknya yang membaik. Akhirnya setelah malam itu, sikap Jaejoong dihari-hari berikutnya kembali seperti biasa, setelah kehadiran Siwon pastinya. Seakan terlahir kembali, Jaejoong menjadi ceria seperti semula. Jaejoong tetap menjalani sekolahnya dirumah seperti biasanya, bedanya setiap dua hari atau tiga hari sekali Siwonnya datang mengunjunginya. Tak terasa Jaejoong akan menghadapi ujian akhir, begitu pula Siwon. Walaupun begitu, tak menyurutkan keduanya untuk bertemu untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang mengenai hal yang yang tidak terlalu penting sepertinya tapi cukup untuk membuat nyaman keduanya.

Choi's family~

"Wonnie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Joongie?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Baik-baik saja eomma, apakah kami terlihat cocok?" Sahutnya membanggakan hubungan yang dibinanya.

Mendadak sorot mata sang eomma serius, "wonnie, appa dan eomma tidak melarang hubungan kalian, tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Setelah lulus sekolah Junior high schoolmu, kau harus pindah sekolah di Amerika. Seharusnya kau tahu itu nak, karena kau juga tahu bagaimana keadaan Joongie"

"Ne, eomma. Wonnie mengetahui itu semua, dan wonnie tidak akan mengecewakan eomma" jawab Siwon patuh terhadap eommanya.

Pengumuman kelulusan sudah diterimanya. Itu berarti waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Wonnie, sudah siap nak?"

"Ne appa, tapi sebelum kita berangkat bolehkah aku mengirim surat kepada Joongie?"

"Baiklah, appa percaya padamu."

Skip time

'Joongie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang aku bisa hanya menurut kepada orang tuaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah bisnisku di Amerika. mianhae untuk ketidak beranianku mempertahankanmu, jeongmal saranghae Joongie ah. Tidak usah mencariku, mungkin ketika kau membacanya aku sudah berada di pesawat menuju Amerika. Sekali lagi mianhae aku telah mengecewakanmu' isi surat dari Siwon, singkat. Namun mampu membuat Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang teramat lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Terus saja begitu. Ada rasa sesak dalam hati. deg. 'Ya tuhan, kumohon. Kuatkanlah aku' mata doe itu akhirnya tak kuat menampung volume air yang begitu besar. Akhirnya turunlah bening kristal membasahi wajah seputih salju itu. Tes tes tes

'Wonnie' gumamnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Semenjak kejadian itu, seakan terjadi reinkarnasi dari Kim Jaejoong yang pendiam dan pemurung, namun bedanya kali ini lebih berlipat ganda. Dan dikenal sebagai Jaejoong yang dingin.

~~Flashback end~~

"Begitu Su-ie, hingga aku bertemu kembali dengan seorang namja yang menarik perhatianku, bahkan aku menjadi bergantung padanya. Aku benar-benar takut Su-ie" ucapan Jaejoong yang masih kentara sekali khas orang habis menangis.

"Jika dulu mungkin aku hanya menyukai Siwon sebagai sahabat walaupun pada saat itu dia memang kekasihku. Tapi beda dengan Yunho, hiks..a-aku mencintainya, sungguh sangat mencintainya hiks..hiks" lanjut Jaejoong yang kini mulai merasakan lega, setelah mengungkapkan semua beban pikirannya. 'Kenapa Yunho tega melakukan ini, atau jangan-jangan dia tidak mengetahui sindrom yang diderita Joongie selama ini' batin Junsu.

"Apakah Yunho tahu dengan keadaan psikismu Joongie?" Tanya Junsu ragu-ragu. Gelengan Jaejoong memberi jawaban bagi pertanyaan yang Junsu susun di dalam pemikirannya. 'Yunho harus tahu yang sebenarnya' lanjut Junsu dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Yunho's side~

"Begitulah chun-ah ceritanya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menghindariku. Atau dia ingin meninggalkanku? oh tidak aku belum sanggup, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah sanggup sampai kapanpun" helaan nafas mengakhiri obrolannya kepada sahabat yang sedari tadi ada didepannya.

"Apakah kau yakin Yunho-ah? Apakah hanya itu yang terakhir kali kau ucapkan padanya? Aku rasa itu agak sulit untuk menjadi sebuah alasan. Kau bahkan baru saja mengungkapkannya, dan belum menjalaninya" balas Yoochun.

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dan ada yang belum kau ketahui tentangnya, dan ia juga butuh waktu" lanjutnya.

"Ne, kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin ada hal yang belum kuketahui tentang Jaejoongku selama ini" ungkap Yunho dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia cukup lelah untuk hari ini, ia ingin mengistirahatkan badan sekaligus pikirannya.

**"..And I'm, tired. Of being all alone. And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home.. And I'm, tired. Of being all alone. And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home.. And I'm, tired. Of being all alone. And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home.. And I'm, tired. Of being all alone. And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home.. "**

Tak terasa empat hari Jaejoong belum juga memberinya kabar, perasaannya tak tenang, ia mulai lelah. semakin kalut. Ia takut jika Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang dan tak akan kembali lagi. Hari ini ia berjanji, ia harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa hanya menunggu, sudah cukup baginya untuk berdiam diri. Dan ia tak akan tahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hari ini kita harus bertemu jae, bagaimanapun caranya" gumamnya dalam hati.

Ting tong... Ting tong

Suara bell rumah mewah tersebut berbunyi. "Siapa yang datang sepagi ini, aishh!" Umpat Yunho dan langsung berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Krieett...

"Annyeong Yunnie"

Sapa namja cantik dengan nada cerianya

"An-annyeong J-Joongie" jawabnya terbata-bata. Sungguh ia tidak gugup, tidak sama sekali. Tapi mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan susah untuk menjawabnya. Seharusnya ia senang bukan?

"Apakah Yunnie tidak merindukan Joongie?" Sahut namja cantik itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya.

Ada apa dengan Yunhonya, apakah Yunhonya tidak merindukannya? Ia tahu memang ini salahnya, tapi kenapa Yunho tetap mematung didepannya. Tidak ada pelukan, baiklah setidaknya kekasihnya itu tidak bisakah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk?

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah, aku terlalu kaget dengan ini semua" kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir hati tersebut, tanpa sadar mengubah tatapan sendu kekasih yang dirindukannya beberapa hari ini.

Senyum terpatri di wajah Jaejoong walau terkesan dipaksakan. "Ah iya, mianhae. Dan ngomong-ngomong kau mempunyai panggilan yang bagus. Juga. Aku merindukannya, sudah lama bukan kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu Yunho-ah?"

Tanpa sadar perkataan itu membuat hatinya sakit, terlebih itu terucap dari kekasihnya sendiri. "Arrasseo, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat kita untuk bertemu hari ini, mungkin kau juga butuh waktu. Aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah menumpuk disudut matanya, ia tak ingin air matanya jatuh didepan Yunhonya. Dan membalikkan badannya. Namun tanpa diduga Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Tak kuat sudah Jaejoong menahan lebih lama lagi air mata yang sudah menumpuk, dan tumpahlah menyusuri pipi mulusnya. Pelukan ini, pelukan hangat Yunho yang dirindukannya.

"Mianhae Joongie, tadi aku terlalu terkejut atas kedatanganmu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Tidak tahukah kau? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" ucap Yunho disamping telinga kiri Jaejoong. Aroma tubuh inilah yang ia rindukan berhari-hari ini.

"Mianhae Yunnie, aku tidak menghubungi mu, tidak membalas pesan-pesanmu. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat merindukanmu" seketika Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Entah apa yang menyelimuti Jaejoong, ia mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Yunhonya. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dan sampai pada akhirnya tidak ada jarak lagi antara keduanya. Chuupp~

Ciuman ia lancarkan(?) tepat dibibir hati kekasihnya. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya mengawali segalanya. Yang pasti ia sangat merindukan dan menyayangi Yunhonya. Ciuman terjadi, seakan menghentikan waktu beberapa saat. Tak ada hawa nafsu yang menguasai melainkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Ia segera melepaskan tautannya walau sedikit tidak rela. "Apakah begini cara Yunnie menerima 'tamu' dirumahnya?" Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu karena ia tidak sadar telah mencium Yunho didepan pintu rumah Yunho.

"Eh. Aa.. Mari Joongie masuk kedalam rumah" jawab Yunho kikuk, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Ia memilih mengajak Yunho keruang keluarga agar dapat menceritakan semua alasan juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yunhonya. Jaejoong yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Yunho. Menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Yunho. Seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat. Padahal itu rumah Jung sendiri-_-

"Baik Yunnie, tidak adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Joongiemu ini?" Buka Jaejoong. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu. Yunho sangat gemas dengan kelakuan namja cantiknya itu, tapi ia berusaha biasa dan tetap memandang serius. "Jujur, tidak tahu aku ingin bertanya apa. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menghilang waktu itu. Dan sekarang kembali seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa" balas Yunho. Jujur memang ia bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong sepertinya mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, "mianhae Yunnie, sebenarnya aku begitu karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" mulailah Jaejoong menceritakan tentang apa yang dialaminya. Ia tersenyum, mengerti akan tanda kerutan di dahi sang kekasih. "Tentang kelanjutan sekolah bisnismu di London, Aku hanya tidak sanggup jika kau jauh dariku, karena ku membutuhkanmu Yunnie. Memang aku egois, mungkin juga kau pikir ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku akui ini memang kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa " Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Refleks Yunho memeluknya menyalurkan ketenangan padanya.

** ".. I was born, to tell you I love you. And I'm torn, to do what I have to.."**

"Sebenarnya aku mengalami sebuah sindrom, memang tidak terlihat seakan ku mengidapnya. Sindrom yang tidak bisa jauh dari orang-orang tersayang. Dan Kau tahu Yunnie, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Dan takut kehilanganmu, entahlah kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan semacam itu. Yang pasti aku selalu merasa nyaman jika dekat denganmu"

Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya "benarkah itu Joongie? Mianhae, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Harusnya aku menimbang-nimbang dulu perkataanku waktu itu" sesal Yunho yang dibalas gelengan dari sosok manis didepannya"tidak Yunnie, kau tidak salah. Akulah yang menyembunyikannya padamu. Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi semakin hari rasa cintaku padamu begitu kuat hingga membuatku takut kehilanganmu, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah mengatatakannya padamu" seketika linangan air mata itu bergulir dipipi putih nan halus itu. "Maaf jika ku telah mengecewakanmu Yunnie. Dan sekarang terserah padamu, apapun yang kau lakukan itu adalah murni hak mu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagimu" sekarang wajah cantik didepannya itu telah terlukis senyum ketulusan disana walau diselingi dengan air mata.

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu Joongie. Kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku, juga kau bukan beban bagiku. Kau tau? Kau adalah peringan beban kehidupanku Joongie. Jebbal, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucap Yunho tulus disertai senyuman menawannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jaejoong merasa lega, karena Yunho tidak meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya, malah Yunho dengan ikhlas menerima segala kekurangannya. Tak taukah kau Jung? Itu akan membuat Jaejoong semakin mencintaimu.

"Tapi Yunnie, kau harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu, dan jangan kecewakan orang-orang yang membanggakanmu dibelakangmu"

"Ya memang aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan sekolahku di London"

Satu hal yang ada difikiran Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi Yunhonya akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama kekasihku" lanjut Yunho

"T-tapi" belum sempat melanjutkan opininya Yunho memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan meminta izin kepada appa dan eomma, juga appa dan eomma Joongie" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Bukannya dia tidak mau. Tapi begitu sulit untuk meminta izin kepada appa dan eommanya pikirnya. "Tenang saja, itu adalah urusanku. Joongie cukup diam dirumah, dan terima hasilnya ne" ucap Yunho seraya mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Jaejoong. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang kekasih hatinya.

Yunho cukup tenang dan santai memberi janji pada Jaejoong, karena tanpa disadari Jaejoong, Yunho telah mendapatkan itu semua. Dari perihal sindrom yang diderita Jaejoong, hingga izin membawa Jaejoong kuliah bersamanya. Itu semua sudah direncanakannya bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong tentunya.

~~Flasback~~

Ringtone ponsel Yunho berdering, mau tak mau ia harus menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan untuk menerima telepon dari orang yang mengganggu kegiatan menyetirnya.

'Kenapa nomornya tak ada di kontak ponselku' batinnya. Tapi ia abaikan itu dan langsung menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.. Nuguya?" Sapa Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo Yunho-sshi, apakah kau sibuk? Jika tidak bisakah kau datang ke mirotic cafe? Aku Kim Junsu. Sahabat Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu tentang Jaejoong" sapa lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah Kim Junsu sahabat kekasihnya."Ahh nde. Baiklah, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Dan kebetulan aku juga dekat dengan mirotic cafe sekarang. Aku kesana sekarang." Awalnya ia kaget, namun ia Jadi semangat karena ini menyangkut dengan Jaejoongnya. "Annyeong.."

"Annyeong.." Pip. Dan Yunho langsung melesat ke tempat yang di janjikan tadi. Tak begitu lama, ia memasuki cafe tersebut. Ia agak bingung karena ia tidak tau seperti apa orang yang akan ditemuinya. Namun bersyukurlah. Junsu yang notabenenya sahabat kim Jaejoong ia mengetahui Yunho walaupun hanya lewat fotonya. 'Sepertinya orang yang melambaikan tangan itu' guman Yunho. Dan ia langsung menuju tempat Junsu. Skip time. Akhirnya Yunho tau semuanya, ia kaget. Dan cukup shock karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberitahu apapun padanya. Tapi ini setidaknya membuat semuanya jelas. Perihal alasan Jaejoong tidak memberi kabar padanya. Yunho meminta tolong kepada Junsu, dan dengan segera ia menghubungi Umma Kim. Tanpa disangka malamnya ia dan keluarganya mengajak makan malam bersama yang dihadiri keluarga Kim minus Jaejoong tentunya dan keluarga Jung. Didalam acara tersebut Jung Yunho meminta izin kepada orang tua Jaejoong untuk memberikannya izin kuliah di London. Tentu, orang tuanya sudah memberi izin terlebih dahulu. Tidak semudah yang dibayangkan memang, namun Yunho tetap bertekad untuk membawa Jaejoong hingga akhirnya umma Kim menyetujuinya karena ia yang paling susah melepas jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka sepakat akan tinggal bersama setelah mengambil solusi yang terbaik, dan dirasa menguntungkan bagi keduanya. Ketika di London, keluarga mereka menyatu dan tinggal dalam satu rumah. Mengingat keadaan Jaejoong, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu. Itulah kenapa seorang Jung Yunho berani memberikan janji yang sepertinya susah dipenuhi.

~~Flashback end~~

"Joongie?"

"Ne. Waeyo Yunnie?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" masih setia memeluk Jaejoong, ia mengucapkannya yang terdengar seperti bisikkan ditelinga Jaejoong, tercetak jelas senyuman mengembangnya. Ah sepertinya itu seringaian lebih tepatnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong yang tak menyadari seringaian dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Apa Yunnie?" Ucap Jaejoong polos yang tak menyadari maksud dan tujuan kekasihnya. Ia mulai jengah dengan Yunhonya yang ia pikir pembicaraannya terlalu menyebalkan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kewajah tampan kekasihnya. Deg. Degdeg. Jantungnya berdebar, aigoo ia melihat seringaian kekasihnya dengan mata musangnya. Ia mulai menyadari maksud dari Yunho 'merindukannya'. Spontan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. "Yunnie, j-jadi maksudmu tadi itu.." Ucapnya gugup. "Ne. Joongienya Yunnie memang pintar" sembari melangkahkan kakinya kedepan meperkecil jaraknya kepada Jaejoong yang berjalan mundur. "Wae? Kenapa menjauhi Yunnie mu ini hmm?" Ucap Yunho yang dibuat sesedih mungkin dibalik seringaian mesumnya. "Ya! Yunnie mau apa?" Tanyanya dengan berjalan mundur menghindari Jung Yunho. "Apa saja. Joongie mau main apa? Sepak bola, kuda-kudaan, tennis, atau apapun itu asal bersamamu itu sudah cukup" jawabnya dengan seringaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi. " Y-ya Yunnie, hentik... aaaaan~" mohon Jaejoong, malangnya ia tidak mengetahui letak sofa yang berada di belakangnya. Ia terjatuh, dan terbaring diatas sofa tersebut. Tak disia-siakan kesempatan tersebut, Yunho langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya."Baiklah kita berhenti" ungkapnya disela-sela menindih kekasihnya tersebut. Lagi, seringaian itu ia pamerkan, kini bedanya tepat diatas wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan gugup juga malunya. "Aigoo... Ternyata cantik sekali wajah Joongieku ini, memang manis" goda Yunho yang dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat kemerah-merahan dipipi sang kekasih dan mengecupnya sekilas, chup. "Apa kah kau gugup hm? Hey, pipimu memerah" lagi. Yunho menggoda Jaejoong yang kini tepat disebelah kanan telinganya.

"Mmhhh.. Yun, geli"

"Jadi bagaimana Jung Jaejoong?" Kata Yunho. Sepertinya ia mau menggoda Jaejoong habis-habisan. "Yya! Jangan rubah margaku senakmu Jung!" Jawab Jaejoong lalu menyentil pelan hidung tegas milik kekasihnya itu. "Jadi?" Tanya Yunho yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Terserah padamu Jung, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, asal aku bersamamu, lakukan sesukamu. Aku selalu menikmati apapun yang berasal dari dirimu. Milikilah aku Jung" serah Jaejoong Yang tak mampu menahan lagi, ya. Dia juga merindukan semua tentang Yunhonya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk anak tunggal keluarga Jung itu.

Seringaian kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Jung Yunho."Hm. Baiklah, dengan senang hati Jung Jaejoong. Persiapkan dirimu juga nafasmu hingga matahari terbit Joongie" "apakah kau ingin menyiksaku Yunnie?" Tanyanya tidak kalah menggoda, kemudian melancarkan ciumannya di ujung hidung kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Joongie. jangan pernah meninggalkanku, karena aku adalah pelengkap kekuranganmu. juga sebaliknya, kau adalah pelengkap kekuranganku" ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaiimu ... Yunnie. tidak, tidak akan pernah lagi Dan sampai kapanpun akan begitu"

.

.

.

.

**"..To make you mine, stay with me the night.."**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**END**

Halloo... masih ada yang ingat fic gaje ini?

Ahahaha mian kalo ada yang nunggu*kalo ada* wkwkw

Ini yang mampu saya buat, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Terima kasihh buat readers perdanaku yang mau menyempatkan ketikan reviewnya, gomawo ne ^^

Saya tetap membutuhkan kritik dan saran, mohon bantuannya.

Thanks a lot, i love you 3

Sampai jumpa lain kesempetan yaa XD

~~SeeYou~~


End file.
